


Perfect

by Eny



Category: GOT7
Genre: A singular couch, Amerithaikong, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, happiness, idk where the rest of Got7 is, naps, tbh this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eny/pseuds/Eny
Summary: Bambam loves cuddling with his boyfriends





	

  
"Guys, I literally just woke up-"

"Shut up and get over here, you little brat."

And despite the rude way Mark had spoken to him, Bambam felt himself grin as he shuffled over to the couch.

He had just left his room, having been in there for a quick two hour nap, and he had been sluggishly heading to the kitchen to get some grub before Jackson had called for him.

When he poked his head into the living room, he saw Jackson and Mark on the couch. They were laying against each other like the lovers they were, under a thick blanket and watching whatever was playing on the television with bored, sleepy expressions, even though it was a few hours past noon. Bambam knew they probably weren't even paying attention to the show. Both of their heads were topped by tangled, messy hair, as though they had just woken up, and their hands were intertwined, which wasn't unusual for the two.

If it had been a year or two ago, the sight of them so content would've made Bambam jealous, and he would've probably ignored them in favor of running away to the kitchen or back to his room to be angry or sad or a mix of the two. But now, he was able to walk to them with lazy confidence. Now, he was able to join them, lay with them, and he was definitely going to take advantage of this opportunity.

Mark's arms stretched to him and his hands grabbed at the air like a child, waiting for Bambam to fall into his embrace, and Bambam did with smiling eyes.

They were all giggles as he settled onto the others' laps. Even when he was tired as hell, they always found a way to make him laugh. He loved them so much.

Jackson moved the blanket onto all three of them once Bambam had gotten himself comfy. He was between them now, sitting on them as they wrapped themselves around him.

He could feel Mark's bare skin against his arm, Mark's tank top giving much to appreciate. The way his chest rose and fell against him made Bambam shiver slightly. It was so warm. Between the two, Bambam was always so warm.

Mark had grabbed onto his hand, locking their fingers together, safe and secure, and snaked his arm around Bambam's neck, letting his other hand grasp the back of Jackson's. Jackson held onto Bambam's waist, hugging his thin body so tightly as he rest his head under Bambam's shoulder. With a squeeze of his hand, they all seemed to quiet down, settle down. It was as though a sigh went through all of them as they relaxed against each other.

It was so comfy, so warm, and Bambam loved it with everything he had. He loved how they could do this, he loved how perfectly they fit together like this. It was a dream come true for him, and he loved it so much.

Minutes dressed like hours pass, movement between them were short, sweet. In each others' embraces, there wasn't much to want for.

"What are we even watching?" Bambam spoke up, eyes not leaving the screen. It was the first words brought out since before he sat down.

He felt Mark shrug and Jackson grabbed at the remote, turning the distracting television off.

"How's that?" He grinned, voice muffled as he buried his face back into Bambam's chest. Both Bambam and Mark let out a laugh and Bambam's hand came to rest in Jackson's hair.

"Perfect." He whispered, twisting his fingers in the short, dark strands, earning quiet, happy sighs and a roaming hand to his side.

He felt his chest swell with hot air as Mark started playing with his fingers, seemingly fascinated by every inch of his hand, and absentmindedly resting his head on Bambam's shoulder.

The hand around his waist moved and found its way under his shirt, but did nothing but massage at his side, running over his rips and chest so, so firmly. Jackson's skin was so warm, and Bambam shivered.

Mark's breath fanned across his neck, his face turned up to give Bambam's neck a little, gentle kiss, and then another, and another. His hand hadn't stopped playing with Bambam's, but now it was slow, lazy. Bambam could feel Mark falling asleep.

He felt his own eyelids drooping, it was just so nice...

Being between his two favorite people in the entire universe, feeling their love and their heat radiating onto him...

It was so perfect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> short fluff this world deserves more amerithaikong works thank you bye 
> 
> @cutepimook


End file.
